marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-616)/Gallery
deadpool cable and deadpool 31.jpg deadpool CD 004 - 09.jpg Deadpool14p23.jpg dp8-020.jpg 1519921-deadpool_104.jpg Deadpool 10 - 16 copy.jpg 1265421702195.jpg Deadpool_Vol_2_26_Textless.jpg deadpool Vol 2 32.jpg DeadpoolThumbs-Up.png dp8-006.jpg Deadpool's mind.JPG|Deadpool's Mind Wade Wilson (Earth-616) 0010.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) 0003.jpg 647967-thunderbolts francesco mattina130 super.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 36.jpg deadpool poop.jpg welcome_to_the_grid_by_343guiltyspark-d34npd9.jpg Deadpool Vol 2 13 Variant Frame Textless.jpg dpmerc011_int_lr_0005.jpg 1638960-dp32_008.jpg Deadpool main.jpg deadpool_suicidekings_01.jpg Deadpool_15_SecondPrintingVariant.jpg Wade wilson deadpool 56.jpg Wade wilson deadpool 11.jpg Deadpool dp61.jpg Deadpool from Wolverine and Deadpool The Decoy.jpg Deadpool Vol 3 5 Textless.jpg CG.png|Deadpool with the Continuity Gem Cablepool.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) in space.JPG 1305838-cable_25_0029.jpg Deadpool smile.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 611 001.jpg deadpool_by_ratkins_by_spidermanfan2099-d31yzod.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 1 21 page 02.png Canadaman.jpg|As Canadaman X-Men Battle of the Atom Vol 1 1 Deadpool Variant Textless.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg Deadpool Temporary Costume.png|Temporary Costume Wade Wilson (Earth-616) and Lasher (War dog) (Earth-616) from Deadpool vs. Carnage Vol 1 4.jpg|Deadpool with the symbiotes of the Mercury Team Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Avengers & X-Men AXIS Vol 1 3 001.jpg Wade wilson dp 15.jpg Deadpool with others Ms Marvel Vol 2 41 page 15 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg Cable and Deadpool 39 page 22 Deadpool Origins.jpg| Deadpool Origins Deadpool 37.jpg Deadpool 18.gif|With Bullseye Deadpool 15.jpg Deadpool 32.jpg Deadpool 40.jpg|With Constrictor and Titania Wade Wilson & Nathan Summers (Earth-616).jpg|With Cable Cable deadpool domino.JPG|With Cable and Domino Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|With Cable Wade Wilson & Theresa Rourke (Earth-616).jpg|With Siryn, Cannonball, and baby Cable. Copycat (Vanessa Carlysle) Deadpool-TheCircleChase(20).jpg|Copycat and Deadpool in Deadpool - The Circle Chase #04 Copycat (Vanessa Carlysle) Deadpool-TheCircleChase(21).jpg|Copycat and Deadpool in Deadpool - The Circle Chase #04 Deadpool 52.jpg|With Wolverine Deadpool Vs. Wolvie 2.jpg|Against Wolverine Deadpool Vs. Wolvie 1.jpg|Against Wolverine Rachel Leighton & Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Deadpool vs Diamondback Deadpool Corps Rank and Foul Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|With various friends and foes. agent x and deadpool.jpg|Agent X with Deadpool deadpool sabretooth.jpg|With Sabretooth ww3.jpg Deadpool Vol 1 41 Textless.jpg Deadpool corps 4.1.png|With Broken Blade Deadpool corps 4.2.png|With Broken Blade Deadpool Corps Vol 1 8 page -- Wade & Wanda Wilson.jpg|With Lady Deadpool deadpool05.jpg DP_30_Legion_CPS_022.jpg 1266268753057.jpg|As Captain America, with Bucky Deadpool_vs_The_Smurfs_by_ScarletVu.jpg|Fighting the Smurfs. DP09-008.jpg|Deadpool and Taskmaster Deadpool suicide kings.jpg|Dissing Spider-Man for his ridiculous enemies. Deadpool doomwar 5.jpg Vengeance of the Moon Knight Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|Deadpool vs Moon Knight 1472826-026 super.jpg|Against Commander Rogers Wolverine Vol 2 154 page 52 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With Wolverine Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 21 page 06 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Fighting Iron Fist Wolverine Annual Vol 2 1999 page 14 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With Wolverine Wolverine Vol 2 154 page 05 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With Wolverine X-Force Vol 1 15 page 09 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With Domino Wolverine Origins Vol 1 23 page 33 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Fighting Wolverine Deadpool Vol 2 11 page 20 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Against Bullseye as Hawkeye. Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 36 page -- Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Against Taskmaster Deadpool Vol 1 55 page 11 Wade Wison (Earth-616).jpg|Fighting Punisher Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 11 page -- Wade Wilson (Earth-616).png|With MODOK Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 46 page 03 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With the Fantastic Four Deadpool Sins of the Past Vol 1 3 page 18 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg Deadpool Vol 2 29 page -- Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With Commander Rogers Wolverine Origins Vol 1 23 page -- Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With Wolverine Deadpool Vol 2 18 page -- Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Against Colossus Deadpool Suicide Kings Vol 1 4 page -- Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Against Punisher Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 611 Textless.jpg|Modifying Spider-Man's costume to look like Cable. Vengeance of the Moon Knight Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg|Fighting Moon Knight Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 41 page -- Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|Fighting Sabretooth Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 24 Textless.jpg|With Spider-Man Wade Wilson (Earth-616) 0004.jpg Theresa Cassidy , Samuel Guthrie , & Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg|With Siryn and Cannonball dpspidey54lu.gif|With Spider-Man Ajax15.jpg 1182207827460.jpg|Agent X with Deadpool 1158909-deadpool vs samson super.png|Against Doc Samson 1303918-img014.jpg|With Cable 1305707-822645 dpvwolv3 super.jpg|With Wolverine 1304364-deadpool v1 n27 p14.jpg 1304363-deadpool v1 n27 p12 13.jpg 1321165-c d 004 18 (1).jpg deadpool04p134sj.jpg|With the Hulk Deadpool Splash by PeterPalmiotti.jpg|Against the Thing 1189101-vengeanceofmoonknight07pg11copy super.jpg|With Moon Knight 1189118-scan0005ai6 super.jpg|(from top clockwise) Falcon, Goliath, Daredevil, Captain America, and Hercules. 1189119-scan0006oz6 super.jpg|Against Goliath 1189284-scan0021ng7 super.jpg|Against Daredevil 1189321-deadpool028149lj super.jpg|Fighting Bullseye 1321166-c d 004 19.jpg 878823-bullseye deadpool super.jpg|Defeating Bullseye (then as Hawkeye) detail (4).jpg|Against the Hulk Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 36 page ??.jpg|Vs. some of his friends. Bob (Hydra Agent) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 36.jpg|Shooting Hydra Bob in the leg for betraying him. Deadpool-22-001_col.jpg 1217331-ptdc_4_legion_cps_030_super.jpg 1303867-deadpool11_019.jpg|Bullseye 1470090-picture_1.png|W/ Commander Rogers 1755075-dptu883oroboroscps025_super.jpg|Fighting the Silver Surfer cable25cov.jpg|With Cable and baby Hope dd505-dp.jpg|Crippling Daredevil more-dark-reign-artwork-uncovered-2.jpg wolverine088cover7wb.jpg xz.jpg 28.jpg|With the Heroes for Hire 685793-brand_new_deadpool_super.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 1 page 20.png|Yelling at Cyclops about his role on the X-Men. ownedsabretooth25ev.jpg|Vs. Sabretooth WolverinevsDeadpool10.jpg Deadpool_VS_Wolverine_by_ronaldesign.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 9 page 07.jpg|Deadpool's Marvel Girl outfit 663301-deadpooladmitszr1_super.jpg|Against Wolverine. Deadpool Jean.jpg|As Phoenix, with Wolverine uncanny_x-men_vol_1_521_variant_deadpool.jpg|Meditating with Magneto tumblr_koppanMs7a1qz5y5go1_400.jpg |With Captain America Wade Wilson and Peter Parker vs Symbiote Dinosaurs (Earth-616) from Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 50 0001.jpg|With Spider-Man 1940660-dp10_020.jpg|With Dark Hawkeye Wade Wilson (Earth-616) institutionalized.JPG Wade Wilson (Earth-616) vs. Evil Deadpool (Earth-616).JPG|Battling Evil Deadpool Deadpool vs Captain.jpg|Kicking Captain America in the crotch Deadpool and duct tapes.jpg|Deadpool loves duct tapes Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 37.jpg|Hulk vs Deadpool Mrs. Zeke captured by Deadpool.jpg Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 16 page 13 Wade Wilson (Earth-58161).jpg Thunderbolts Issue No10 Preview4.PNG Wade Wilson (Earth-5701).jpg Gwendolyne Stacy (Clones) (Earth-616).jpg|Deadpool's Gwen Stacy Clones Thunderbolts Vol 1 130 page 28 Wade Wilson & Yelena Belova (Earth-616).jpg|Deadpool with Yelena Belova Deadpool sabertooth.jpg Wade Wilson (Eart h 616) with Frank Castle (Earth 616).jpg|Punisher Deadpool with a Symbiote Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 50 page 0 Wade Wilson (Earth-616) 001.jpg Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 50 page 0 Wade Wilson (Earth-616) 002.jpg Deadpool vs. Carnage Vol 1 4 Solicit.jpg|Deadpool, Lasher and all of the life foundation Symbiotes. X-Men Deadpool Vol 2 17 Textless.jpg Deadpool Vol 2 16 page 24 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg X-Force Annual Vol 3 1 page 33 Wade Wilson (Earth-616).jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 17 page 07.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 2 17 page 12.jpg X-Force Costume deadpool Uncanny_X-Force_1.jpg|X-Force outfit DEADPOOL speech.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) 0011.jpg 1440152-picture 3.png Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 7.jpg 1800406-zxzasd.png Deadpool (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 15 002.jpg Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 31 page 21-22.jpg 1933781-uxffear.jpg Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5.1 Textless.jpg Deadpool Fear Itself Uncanny X-Force 3.jpg|After cutting the hand of Jonathan Standish 1440151-picture_2.png FearItselfUncannyXForce_1_Preview1.jpg Marvel NOW! Deadpool 2012 design.jpg Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1 Deadpool Call Me Maybe Variant Textless.jpg Deadpool Vol 3 5 Camuncoli Variant Textless.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Iron Man from Deadpool Vol 3 7 001.jpg|As Iron Man in the 70s Deapool (Wade Wilson).jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) from X-Men Battle of the Atom Vol 1 1 cover.jpg Wade Wilson NoMask.jpg WadeWithMonsters.jpg WADE WILSON RESURRECTING DEADPOOL 61 V1.jpg Deadpool cable and deadpool 35.jpg deadpool's face.jpg|Deadpool's Face DeadpoolHuman.jpg|Human again Human deadpool 54.jpg|The new human Deadpool. Deadpool cured.jpg Wolverine and human deadpool.jpg|Wolverine and Deadpool Human deadpool vs shaving.jpg Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as a child from Deadpool Vol 2 60.jpg|Young Wade Wilson from Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Wolverine from Wolverines Vol 1 13.jpg|As the new Wolverine from Deadpool (Covers) Deadpool Vol 1 43 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #43 Deadpool Vol 1 47 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #47 Deadpool Vol 1 50 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #50 Deadpool Vol 1 51.jpg|Deadpool #51 Deadpool Vol 1 52 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #52 Deadpool Vol 1 61 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #61 Deadpool Vol 1 65 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #65 Deadpool Vol 1 67 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #67 Deadpool Vol 1 69 Textless.jpg|Deadpool #69 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #1 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #2 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #3 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #4 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #5 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #6 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 7 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #7 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #8 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 9 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #9 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #11 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #13 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 14 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #14 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 15 Textless.jpg|Cable and Deadpool #15 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 16 Textless.jpg|Siryn, Deadpool, Cannonball Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 21 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #21 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 23 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #23 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 24 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #24 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 27 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #27 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 28 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #28 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 31 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #31 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 33 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #33 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 35 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #35 Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 37 Textless.jpg|Cable & Deadpool #37 Deadpool Vol 2 10 Textless.jpg|Deadpool vs Hawkeye (Bullseye) Deadpool 43.jpg Deadpool Team-Up Vol 1 899 Textless.jpg Cable Vs. Deadpool.jpg Deadpool 55.jpg|The Smell of Beer Beacon & Canada Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 20 Textless.jpg|Asp, Black Mamba, Diamondback & Deadpool Deadpool Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg|Deadpool and Cyclops Deadpool Vol 2 18 Textless.jpg|Deadpool with Domino Deadpool Vol 2 19 Textless.jpg|Spiderman & Deadpool Deadpool Vol 2 20 Textless.jpg Deadpool Vol 2 21 Textless.jpg|Deadpool with Spider-Man and Hit-Monkey Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_1_1_Deadpool_Variant_Textless.jpg Wolverines Vol 1 13.jpg Deadpool Vol 2 41 Textless.jpg| Deadpool (Trading Cards) Deadpool 27.jpg Deadpool 44.jpg Deadpool 23.gif Deadpool (Trading Card) 001.jpg Deadpool (Trading Card) 002.jpg Deadpool (Trading Card) 003.jpg DeadPool.jpg Deadpool (by Andy Kubert).jpg Deadpool (Merchandise) Wade Wilson (Earth-616) 004 Merchandise.jpg Deadpool (Statue) 005.jpg ImagesCAHOTC2D.jpg | SeeAlso = * Deadpool (Earth-6109) * Deadpool (X-Men: Legends) }}